


Compatibility Test

by Pteropoda (SilentP)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Exploring each others' bodies, First Time, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentP/pseuds/Pteropoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust is hard to come by in Red Alert's world, and trust and attraction together are even more rare. When he realized that he felt both for Prowl, he made an offer. Prowl accepted. One trip to the bedroom later, things progress from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatibility Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Graveyard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graveyard/gifts).



> Happy (early) birthday to my amica. I shamelessly stole the inspiration for this from one of our conversations, so hopefully it's satisfactory!

“So,” Red Alert said.

He glanced around the furnishings of Prowl’s quarters, hoping that the familiar sight would calm him. He’d spent many hours here with Prowl, talking and sharing energon. It should have been soothing to be here where he’d passed so much time with a feeling of absolute safety, but Red Alert couldn’t help but wring his hands now.

The sound of the door clicking closed startled him, and he turned to find Prowl watching him from the doorway.

“So,” Prowl said, echoing him. He sounded as solemn as always, but there was a gentle quirk to his mouth. He gave Red Alert his space even as he stepped further into the room, and the tiny, paranoid voice in Red Alert’s processor went quiet when his path to the door was cleared. Not that he could possibly imagine needing to bolt from _Prowl_ , but having the option still soothed him.

“Will you join me on the berth?” Prowl asked.

Red Alert nodded, and moved to join Prowl before his processor could come up with any excuses for him not to. It felt like they were moving quickly, but Red Alert found that a relief. Given too much time to think, he would lose his nerve and spend the next week feeling guilty about it.

As soon as he was standing in front of the berth, Prowl took Red Alert’s hands in his. They were satisfyingly solid and warm. He squeezed gently as he settled down on the berth.

“Do you have any thoughts on how you would like us to start?” Prowl asked, once Red was settled.

Red could feel himself flush with embarrassment. He’d had plenty of _thoughts_ about this, but now that he was actually sitting on Prowl’s berth, he couldn’t bear to say them. “No,” he said, pulling his hands away to press them down against his thighs. “Do you have a suggestion?”

“I believe I do,” Prowl said. “May I have your hands back?”

Red Alert held his hands out again, stiffly, but instead of just holding them this time, he pressed feather-light kisses to the backs of Red Alert’s hands, then his palms, then his fingertips.

Red couldn’t help the soft gasp that escaped him, or the way his hands twitched under his gentle touch. Prowl didn’t seem to be put off by his movements. Every time Red twitched, Prowl gave another gentle kiss, until Red Alert finally removed his hands from Prowl’s to slide them along his lipplates.

Prowl sat patiently as Red Alert traced the contours of his faceplate with his fingertips, following the delicate plating of his lips, his nasal ridge, the edges of his optics, to the lines of his helm. When he left Prowl’s face to follow the sweep of his helm chevron, Prowl’s hands lifted to rest on Red Alert’s waist, and Prowl tilted his head into the contact with a quiet humming sound.

It wasn’t a sound of pleasure in the way Red Alert was hoping to eventually earn, but it was pleased enough, and Red Alert felt emboldened by Prowl’s clear approval.

“Is this what you were planning?” he asked.

“Not exactly,” Prowl said, “but you don’t have to stop because of it.”

There was a look in Prowl’s optics that set Red Alert’s spark pulsing in his chest. Feeling emboldened, he leaned forward again, only this time he led with his mouth, to press a gentle kiss against Prowl’s lips. Prowl watched him move in, even tilted his head to make it easier for the both of them.

Their lips pressed together, and it was… nothing like Red Alert was expecting it to be, honestly. It was just gentle pressure, much the same as his hand on Prowl’s had been.

Red Alert pulled away with a frown. Prowl watched with a look of curiosity as he drew away, but something must have occurred to him, because he chuckled. “We can move on, if you don’t like it,” he said.

Red Alert frowned further, and shook his head. “It isn’t that I don’t like it,” he explained. “It’s just…”

He didn’t want to say anything insulting as ‘lackluster,’ especially not when Prowl was doing this at his request, but Prowl seemed to understand what he meant without being insulted by it. “We are here to experiment, after all,” he said smoothly. “Feel free to try it as many times as you like until you are satisfied with the outcome.”

Red nodded and ducked forward, bringing their helms close again. This time, Prowl did something to his lipplates that had a tingle radiating through him. He reflexively tried to lick his lips, only to end up bumping his tongue against the edge of Prowl’s.

Rather than pull away, however, Prowl returned the gesture, instead of the slimy alien sensation that Red Alert was expecting, it felt electric, and he gasped against Prowl’s mouth then hurried to return the gesture.

For a few minutes, they traded kisses, until his position bent slightly over the berth became too much of a strain. Red Alert pulled away with a regretful sigh.

“Here,” Prowl said, guiding him closer with gentle hands, until they were both sitting on the berth, Red Alert at the edge and Prowl further back. Prowl moved in close enough to be kissed once again, but this time it didn’t last very long before Prowl’s hands were returning to Red Alert’s hips and tracing the seams. Red Alert hesitated for a moment. He didn’t mind the contact, precisely, but it was disconcerting to have someone else’s hands so close to his delicate components.

“Just—Just a moment,” he said to Prowl, who obediently went still, his hands quiet on Red Alert’s frame. Red Alert vented, resettled his armor, and reached to Prowl’s hands to place them instead against his chestplates.

It was silly and he knew it. He and Prowl would be touching far more delicate parts of his frame than his hip joints by the time this was over. Still, he couldn’t help the feeling of vulnerability that it ignited. The grip made him think of being picked up and slung around, even if Prowl was hardly of a size to move him about like a doll.

“Should I not do that?” Prowl asked.

“Maybe later,” Red Alert said. “I’ll let you know.” Instead, he edged forward, until his knees were planted firmly in between Prowl’s. This time, he braced himself on Prowl’s shoulders and leaned in again for another round of kisses. This time, neither of them stopped things for long, and Red Alert could feel as something changed in the brief moments of contact. That faint tingle from the second try had become a constant sensation, and a pleasant one, and Red Alert chased after it in Prowl’s mouth.

He found himself edging closer and closer until he had to move his leg over Prowl’s to keep from pressing his way in between the other mech’s legs. Prowl held steady when Red Alert used his frame as a balance, but true to his word he didn’t put his hands on Red’s hips again, even to steady him.

Once there, though, Red Alert stalled. He looked down at Prowl beneath him and froze, confronted all too suddenly with the many options he had.

His hands tensed against Prowl’s shoulders, but Prowl didn’t much seem worried. He pressed a gentle kiss against Red Alert’s cheek and leaned back so that he could look Red in the face. “May I touch your helm?” he asked.

After a moment of hesitant consideration, Red nodded. Prowl smiled and reached up, gently following the lines of Red’s faceplates the way Red Alert had done to him earlier. It brought up the echo of tingling static of the kiss, and Red Alert hummed in surprised pleasure at the feeling of it.

From there, Prowl’s hands swept across his faceplates to trace the features of his helm, lingering on the plates that framed his cheeks, then his seams, then finally tracing up to his horns.

“Oh!” Red Alert gasped, leaning into the contact. He’d always known his horns were sensitive, but he’d never thought that it might be a good thing. Now, with Prowl’s gentle touch igniting the sensors, he couldn’t help but lean his helm further into the contact. He didn’t realize just how far he was leaning until Prowl overbalanced, and the both of them had to flail to catch themselves.

Red Alert yelped in surprise, and caught himself on both palms. He was leaning hard over Prowl, who must have gotten an elbow between himself and the berth, because he wasn’t flat on his wings.

“Prowl, I’m sorry!” Red Alert fretted. “Are you all right? I didn’t damage anything, did I?”

Prowl shook his head. “I’m fine,” he said. He began pushing himself upright again, and Red Alert scrambled back to give him the space for it. Prowl didn’t let him move away for long, though. As soon as he was upright, he drew Red Alert in for another gentle kiss.

“This does not have to be perfect, Red,” Prowl told him, rubbing soothing circles on Red Alert’s pauldron. “Interface, like anything, takes practice and familiarity with your partner.”

Red Alert nodded hesitantly, soothed by the contact and Prowl’s calm. “That said, I’d rather that this be enjoyable for the both of us.”

“I don’t believe you will have to worry about that,” Prowl said. “How’s your temperature?”

Red Alert checked it, and flushed. “Um. Warm,” he said, struck by embarrassment to admit it, even though he knew that was the whole point, and could feel the warmth of Prowl’s frame against him.

“Good,” Prowl said, smoothing a hand down Red Alert’s side. But then, rather than ask Red Alert to do anything else, he leaned in gently to kiss him again.

Surprised, but not unhappy, Red Alert kissed back, taking more time to enjoy the gentle press of their lip plates, and feeling his systems warm further as the soft contact continued. As far as ways to get him ready went, this was a pleasant one, but somehow, it still left Red Alert feeling nervous.

Eventually, he leaned back to look Prowl in the face again. “Prowl, I… may we move on?”

Prowl’s response was an easy nod. “Certainly,” he said, and Red Alert relaxed gratefully at the easy encouragement. “May I try something?”

When Red Alert nodded, Prowl slid his hands along Red’s thighs, not to support or to move him the way he almost had earlier, but touching and caressing, leaving what felt like a trail of fire in his wake. Red Alert fought to keep from squirming as the sensation moved from ticklish into something hotter, something that buzzed pleasantly at his core.

“Prowl, how do I…” he gasped, desperate for something to distract himself.

“Let electricity move into your hands, and go gently,” Prowl said.

Red Alert followed his advice. He let static build in his palms and his fingertips before he reached out to trace the cables of Prowl’s neck.

Rather than flinch away the way Red Alert had been half-expecting, Prowl gave another pleased hum and leaned into the contact. Red Alert actually moaned as his fingertips made contact, the extra electricity in his hands exciting his already delicate sensors and giving him a rush of pleasurable feedback whenever he brushed close to Prowl and his charged field.

He found himself mapping the lines of Prowl’s neck cables at first, hunting out the sensitive points at the base of his jaw and the hollow of his throat until Prowl gave his first moan, and shuttered his optics in pleasure.

From there, it seemed only natural to follow the curve of Prowl’s bumper down to his headlights and trace them too, until Prowl made a sound that was suspiciously like a squeak.

All the while, Prowl was touching him in turn, his hands moving from Red’s thighs to his stomach, leaving tingling trails in his wake. Red Alert found his hips shuddering into the contact until his panel snapped open.

The moment he felt cool air against his equipment, he squeaked and jerked back, prevented from closing his legs by the way he was straddling Prowl’s hips.

“Red Alert,” Prowl said gently, and that was enough to bring Red’s attention back to him. Prowl was watching him with calm optics, looking him squarely in the face. “Remember, we’re taking this at your pace.”

Red Alert nodded, and took a deep steadying breath. “All right,” he said, and relaxed, no longer fighting to close the panel. Prowl laid an encouraging little nuzzle against his neckplates. Red Alert edged back so that his chassis was no longer quite so pressed against Prowl’s, and sat himself down on the slightly larger mech’s legs, shifting his knees so that his array was accessible to them both.

Prowl didn’t immediately reach for him. Instead, he rested his hands against Red Alert’s thighs, far enough away that the contact didn’t feel like a goad to perform.

But Prowl still felt relatively cool under him, and his fans were operating only on a low whirl. “May I?” Red Alert asked, lowering his hands toward Prowl’s torso.

“Please,” Prowl responded, leaning himself back some to give Red Alert more access. It meant he had to remove one hand from Red Alert’s thigh, and Red Alert bit back a sigh at the loss. If Prowl had put so much effort into making him feel good, he was determined to at least do the same for Prowl.

The door panels were the most obvious target he could think of, but unless he pressed himself chassis to chassis with the other mech and reached awkwardly around him, he wouldn’t be able to reach anything beyond the tops of the hinges. Instead, he focused on Prowl’s bumper, and the seams along his torso.

When he touched one of Prowl’s headlights again the mech actually twitched, but he leaned into it before Red Alert could worry that he’d done something wrong. “It’s ticklish at first,” was all Prowl said, slightly breathless.

Ah. Like the kisses, then. Red Alert kept his touch light as he ramped up the charge dancing through his hands, stroking over Prowl’s bumper to reach his stomach instead. There were plenty of seams and joins in the armor there to allow for flexibility, so hunting out the appropriate ones took some time. Still, his efforts did not go unrewarded. Each time he found a new spot, Prowl twitched underneath him and made a sound of appreciation.

He could feel Prowl warming up, but to his surprise his own temperature was only increasing, despite that he was paying attention solely to Prowl’s frame. Or perhaps because of it, he mused, finally letting his hands travel around Prowl’s sides to the base of the struts that supported the door panels. Like this, he was controlling everything, and it was a heady feeling, one that somehow managed to settle his nerves. Prowl was the one with the experience here, but he was still waiting for Red Alert’s direction.

Prowl’s venting hitched when Red Alert finally moved from his stomach to the delicate seams of hips and surroundings to his array, and Red Alert found, to his surprise, that the panel was hot. Prowl all but squirmed underneath him, and when Red Alert turned his attention on his seams again he let his head fall back and moaned.

The sound sent a thrill through Red Alert’s circuits, and he marveled at this newfound ability to affect Prowl to this level.

He worked his way closer to Prowl’s panel, paying attention to each seam and reveling in Prowl’s noises until, when he laid his hand against the panel of Prowl’s array, it snapped open under his touch.

It was the result he had been hoping for, but he still drew his hand back slightly, looking to Prowl for confirmation first.

Prowl was watching him with bright optics, and his hips actually twitched into Red Alert’s hands. “You don’t need to rush if you don’t want to,” he said, but his expression, ever-so-slightly strained and so far from his usual composure, was enough to tell Red Alert that he would like it very much if Red did touch him.

So touch him he did.

Prowl’s spike was just beginning to emerge, and so Red Alert touched the head, feeling the warmth of it under his fingers. Prowl whined deep in his throat when Red’s fingers found the little ridge of black traveling down the underside, and he heard gears grinding as Prowl prevented himself from twitching into the contact. It was obvious that he was enjoying it, however, as the spike was slowly growing and beginning to extend.

Red Alert watched in fascination as more of the patterning was revealed. The black stripe continued down to the base, and bands of it encircled the rest, interrupted here and there by patches of red. Red Alert stroked it gently to encourage it to extend fully, and Prowl shifted to meet each stroke, until his spike was hot and heavy against Red Alert’s palm.

Only when Prowl lost control completely and thrust into Red Alert’s grasp did he pull away, to the sound of Prowl’s groan of loss.

“Red Alert?” Prowl asked, sounding nearly dazed.

“I was hoping I might see your valve, as well?” Red Alert asked hesitantly. Those components were surely more sensitive than his spike, and Red Alert would have understood Prowl not wanting anyone so inexperienced near equipment so delicate.

But Prowl simply nodded and moved toward the head of the bed, where a pile of cushions lay. As Prowl rearranged himself with his back to them, Red Alert realized why—they would support him and his door panels to keep him from crushing them.

Red Alert’s attention was dragged away from that revelation when Prowl finished reclining and propped his thighs open, letting Red Alert see the state of his array. His spike was still swollen and hard, but it was his valve that drew in Red Alert’s attention this time. The outer edges were swollen and wet, and just barely inside, Red Alert could see the faint pulse of biolights.

After a moment of staring he shook himself out of his stupor and reached out, tracing gently along the delicate petals. Prowl gave a pleased groan and canted his hips into the contact, inviting Red Alert to touch more.

This time he did, thoroughly examining the outer folds before bringing his attention to the apex of the valve and the node there. Prowl made an incomprehensible noise as he realized where Red Alert’s attention had shifted. Red Alert saw him licking his parched lips.

His head tipped back with a sigh of pleasure when Red Alert only brushed the delicate bundle, but his shifting increased as Red Alert’s motions increased in intensity and pressure. Prowl was nearly squirming in pleasure before Red Alert pulled back with the realization that his entire frame was suffused with heat.

He let his fingers linger on the rim of Prowl’s valve, and the contact, even fleeting, seemed enough to soothe him this time. Rather than question him this time, however, he reached for Red Alert to draw him into an embrace and another kiss.

Red Alert flinched when leaning in brought his extending spike into contact with Prowl’s thigh, but Prowl shifted his leg away and distracted him by pressing their lips together, and Red Alert found that he didn’t mind even if he couldn’t really remember when his spike had finished extending.

When Prowl finally pulled back from the kiss, he looked down the length of Red Alert’s body with bright eyes. “I was hoping we might try something,” he said.

“Yes?” Red Alert asked, wary but willing to listen.

“I would like to touch your array, if that is all right with you,” Prowl said. Then before Red Alert could tense at the thought of it, “With you guiding my hand.”

“What do you mean?” Red Alert asked, feeling his optics go wide.

“Tell me where and how to touch,” Prowl said, taking up Red Alert’s palms and pressing them together, “and I shall follow.”

Red Alert felt an entirely out of proportion swell of heat go through him at the thought. “You mean that?”

“I do,” Prowl said, dipping his head in acquiescence. Red Alert was struck silent by longing for a moment, the only answer he could give squeezing Prowl’s hands tightly.

Prowl smiled. “Some sparks feel a strong desire to be in control when it comes to interfacing. If you find that is true for you, we can discuss it after. For the moment I believe this arrangement will work for the both of us.”

“Yes,” Red Alert said, his voice clogged with static. He had to reset his vocalizer before he could say anything else, and even then he had no idea where to start. “I… would you…”

With a frustrated growl at himself, he tightened his grip on Prowl’s hands and steered them down toward his spike.

Prowl caught on quickly and reached out, tracing his hand along the length of Red Alert’s spike much the way Red had done for him.

He couldn’t stop the moan that fell from his mouth at the feeling of Prowl’s hand on his spike. Even when he was directing the movement it felt so much more intense to be touched by someone else, and Red Alert found himself twitching into the contact within moments.

“M-more,” he groaned, and choked on a moan when Prowl sped up his movements. “Ah! Prowl…”

“What should I do?” Prowl asked smoothly, leaning up until his chevron was pressed to the front of Red Alert’s helm.

Describing everything he wanted felt like more than his internal temperature could take right now. Instead Red Alert wrapped his hand around Prowl’s and used that to direct him, tightening his grip and leading him through a stroke that had both of them moaning.

Prowl caught on quickly, and within moments he was repeating the gesture, pushing Red Alert to the edge with swift, firm movements.

Red Alert’s entire sensory network felt as though it were crackling under the attention, and he could feel the charge sweeping through his circuits. Before it could crest, he pulled back and tugged Prowl with him.

When Prowl looked up with an edge of concern, Red Alert couldn’t help but flush. “I don’t want this to be done yet,” he said, and flushed further at the expression that crossed Prowl’s face.

“Of course,” Prowl said, smoothly and slightly breathlessly. “May I touch your valve next?”

Red Alert had to bite back a moan at the thought. “Yes,” he said, lifting his hips and leaning back to give Prowl room.

Here, Prowl took his time. With one hand gently holding Red Alert’s spike out of the way, the other traced up his thigh, following the seams of his thighs before hovering micrometers away from his valve.

But when Prowl actually touched his array, Red Alert squeaked and jerked back, shuddering.

Prowl looked up in alarm, and Red Alert found himself flushing. “It didn’t hurt!” he said quickly. The worried look lessened, but Prowl still kept his hands carefully away from Red Alert’s valve.

“Then what happened?” Prowl asked. “Something made you uncomfortable.”

Prowl knew him very well indeed. Red Alert sighed and repressed the urge to fidget. “It… you were being gentle, of course, I don’t mean to imply otherwise. It was just… rather overwhelming.”

Prowl made a humming sound. “Sensitive, then?” he wondered aloud. Then; “Red Alert, may I touch you again?”

“Why?” Red Alert asked, even though he was inclined to let Prowl anyway. Knowing him, it would be a reasonable answer.

“I would like to determine the extent of your sensitivity,” Prowl answered. “It may be that simply not knowing when exactly the touch would come made it more startling when it did happen.”

Red Alert took a moment to consider it, but it did make sense. And to be honest, he wanted Prowl’s touch on him, wanted to enjoy the feeling of Prowl’s hands on his valve the way he did with his spike, wanted to know what Prowl had felt with Red Alert caressing his valve.

“All right,” he said.

Prowl nodded in response and affirmation, and once again slid his hand up Red Alert’s thigh. This time, instead of immediately brushing contact with his node, he pressed gently against the outer folds.

Red Alert found himself shivering at the contact anyway and struggling not to twitch, though he could not honestly say whether it would be into or away from the contact. It was not too much yet, but he was not sure what to make of it. “Keep going,” he found himself whispering to Prowl.

Prowl complied readily, but gently. Rather than pull his hand away completely he kept two fingers pressed to the line of Red Alert’s valve and shifted his hand until it was in gentle contact with Red Alert’s node and the inner folds of his valve.

This time Red Alert found himself moaning, and his hips actually did twitch at the contact. Prowl didn’t follow the motion, but he made a little purr of pleasure. “Ah,” he said, satisfaction echoing in his voice. “Sensitive, then.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Red Alert demanded.

“Not at all,” Prowl reassured him with a smile, reaching up with his free hand to pull Red Alert into another gentle kiss. “Just tell me if anything I do becomes too much.”

Red Alert nodded in turn. “Keep going,” he said.

At first he leaned in with the intent of continuing to kiss Prowl, in order to in some way reciprocate the attention Prowl was giving to him. Instead he ended up pressing his helm to Prowl’s shoulder when Prowl returned his attention to his valve and exposed node.

Red Alert couldn’t help his moan when Prowl finally started moving his hand, rubbing along the slit to the top of his valve, circling the node, and then moving away again. Every few strokes his fingers slip deeper into Red Alert’s valve, deep enough to collect the gathering lubricant but not enough to penetrate. Then they would withdraw and the process would repeat.

When Prowl began touching his spike as well, Red Alert couldn’t contain himself. He shuddered and pressed his faceplates close to Prowl’s neck, biting at his lip. It took an eternity before he realized he was in the perfect position to start mouthing at Prowl’s neck the same way Prowl had been doing to him so recently.

He could feel the slight hitch to Prowl’s movements when he finally worked up the mental capacity to turn his head and press a gentle kiss to Prowl’s neck. That one simple reaction was more than enough to push him onward.

By the time he had stopped pressing gentle kisses and actually licked delicately at the neck cables, Prowl had firmed his motions, and they were both gently rocking along with the motion of his hand.

Red Alert’s entire array felt like a conductor; every single brush of contact, every speck of charge, was racing through his node and straight to his core. The charge built and built and built in him like a thunderstorm, hovering as though ready to tear the world apart.

Moans started tumbling past his lips. “oh… Oh, Prowl, that’s… A-a-aaah, yes, keep…”

The hand on his spike disappeared briefly to pull him closer to Prowl, close enough that his spike was now pressed up against Prowl’s stomach. It crushed Prowl’s hand between their frames, forcing him to slow his motions, but Red Alert growled in frustration and reached down to pull Prowl’s hand away before he slid his hips down until his valve was resting over Prowl’s spike.

There was no space between them for Prowl to thrust, but Red Alert could grind down against Prowl’s spike. Prowl’s hand squeezed at his aft, but otherwise remained quiescent, urging him on but not actually pushing him to do so, as Prowl quivered and his fans spun to high beneath him.

Red Alert found himself tilting his hips downward and circling them in small, fast motions that ground his node against the ridges of Prowl’s spike. The storm was building inside him again, and he could all but taste the static on the back of his tongue…

Lightning burst behind his optics and charged through his circuits. His entire array throbbed with pleasure, and Red Alert panted hotly against Prowl’s neck, shuddering with every new pulse.

It took him a while to have the attention to spare for anything more than his array, and the shivers that even the air seemed to pull out of him, but he could feel the hum of Prowl’s chassis beneath him, and even though their arrays were no longer pressed together, he could feel the heat of Prowl’s spike pressed against his thigh.

He finally raised his head, and found Prowl looking at him with an open mouth and heated optics. “How did that feel?” Prowl asked, and there was a rasp to his voice that sent another pleasant tingle down Red Alert’s backstruts.

“Hmm,” he hummed, stretching, and carefully backing off of Prowl’s legs. An attempt to brush his array to feel for any changes to it revealed nothing, and had him flinching. “Sensitive,” he admitted.

“If you would rather, you can close your panel until the sensation passes,” Prowl said, calm until his full spike gave him away.

Red Alert did so, and couldn’t hide the grateful sigh when allowing the panel to close cut off most of the feeling of overstimulation. “But what about you?” he asked, belatedly looking at Prowl’s still-hard spike.

Prowl looked up at him with optics that seemed to darken to a deep, devouring blue. “What would you like to have me do?” he asked with a deep purr.

It didn’t do anything for his still-tingling array, but the thought of it was like a shock that ran through his frame like lightning. He slid forward to put his hands back on Prowl, pressing his hips to the berth with one hand but taking his spike up with the other, and stroking it with a tight, firm grip.

Prowl quivered underneath him, prevented from thrusting up into his hand but clearly wanted to, and moaned, long and low, then overloaded into Red Alert’s hand.

Red Alert gentled his motions, though he didn’t stop until Prowl sighed and went limp underneath him.

“Did you enjoy it?” he asked, and despite his efforts to sound calm he couldn’t quite keep the hesitation out of his voice.

Prowl’s optics lit up again as he smiled. “Very much,” he said reassuringly. “And you?”

Red Alert nodded, and though he ducked his helm he could feel the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “In the future, I would like to do this again,” he said.

“Good. So would I,” Prowl said. Red Alert, relieved, tilted his head up for a kiss, and Prowl followed the gesture gracefully. They broke apart moments later, both of them pulling back after reaching for one another with hands still streaked with lubricants. Red Alert grimaced, and Prowl chuckled sympathetically.

“Perhaps we should take advantage of the washracks,” Prowl suggested, twisting his own fingers and grimacing at the sticky lubricant caught in the joints.

“Yes, please,” Red Alert agreed vehemently. His valve was still tacky with lubricant, and he didn’t dare to look down at the state of his thighs. The thought of trying to wash that off in the communal washracks was a horror. He finally slid out of Prowl’s lap to give Prowl the space to move. “After you. And, Prowl… Thank you.”


End file.
